kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Gishtat e dorës së njeriut
pyetje Do të bëja një kërkesë ne lidhje me edit counter i cili nuk po funksionon në rregull. --Tufche 4 Shkurt 2009 12:13 (CET) ::E kam verejtur, nuk e di cka eshte puna. Ju kam shkruar edhe zhvilluesve te kodit per toolserver, por nuk jan pergjigjur. Puntori 4 Shkurt 2009 13:21 (CET) Sepse unë kam mbi 300 redaktime kurse aty ma tregon se kam 34 --Tufche 4 Shkurt 2009 13:26 (CET) :: Problemi eshte qe nuk eshte freskua numeruesi i redaktimeve per janarin dhe shkurtin tek faqja. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 5 Shkurt 2009 08:57 (CET) : (:-)), bahet mir bahet mir. Puntori 5 Shkurt 2009 09:27 (CET) Lagjja e Geces Lagjja e Geces, grise, pse? Do të ishte mirë që kur të i vendosni shenjat të shkruani arsyet.--Hipi Zhdripi 6 Shkurt 2009 01:42 (CET) ::Kerkoj ndjes, kam harruar te vendos arsyen. ::Une personalisht nuk e shoh te kete vlere enciklopedike aertikulli mbi kete lagje. Do te ishte e pranueshme te ishte pjese e artikullit te qytetit te gjakoves, por prap nuk e shoh vleren e lagjes. Nese ne te jan kryer veprime dhe kan jetuar personalitete, prap kjo lagje mbetet pa vlere sepse vlera u takon personaliteteve. ::Keshtu e shoh kete une. Puntori 6 Shkurt 2009 11:40 (CET) Njësia matëse që ke paraqitur mund të jetë njësi matëse personale por jo edhe enciklopedike e lërë më wikipediane. Për këtë të lutem hiqe atë shenjë. --Hipi Zhdripi 6 Shkurt 2009 16:36 (CET) Ups!!! Shiko se nyjen redaktoni seksionin, këtu në fleten e diskutimit është vështirë t'a gjejë njeriu.--Hipi Zhdripi 6 Shkurt 2009 16:38 (CET) ::OK Puntori 6 Shkurt 2009 18:23 (CET) Tung Nuk e verejta se ke prek ti tek artikulli Ganimet Klaiqi, nuk e kisha prek , po, ndoshta sprish punë Planeti 6 Shkurt 2009 14:46 (CET) :Jo, jo, nuk prish pune asnjehere kur nderhyn. Mos ki dert. Puntori 6 Shkurt 2009 18:23 (CET) Shenja e kujdesit Ti je marr me atikuj të mjekësisë, kena ndonjë shenjë njoftuese për rrezkun e lëndimit të trupi nga zbatimit i njohurie të marura nga artikulli. Shiko këtë. Unë jam tucan baco, po e marrim në qafë naj thmi.--Hipi Zhdripi 6 Shkurt 2009 18:58 (CET) :Po ka nje shenje per mos perdorimin e artikullit si sugjerim primar per sherim te vetes. Tash po ja vendosi artikullit ne fjal. Puntori 6 Shkurt 2009 19:01 (CET) ::Pra shenja eshte Puntori 6 Shkurt 2009 19:02 (CET) pyetje&kërkesë 1.Do doja të di pse nuk funksionon wikisource në gjuhën shqipe? 2.Ç'ka duhet bërë?--Tufche 7 Shkurt 2009 17:59 (CET) :: Te une po funksionon. Hape: http://wikisource.org/wiki/Main_Page:Albanian . Puntori 8 Shkurt 2009 22:19 (CET) Po e di por nuk është siç janë gjuhët e tjera në faqen multilingual.--Tufche 9 Shkurt 2009 12:22 (CET) ::Duhet bere kerkese per krijim te projektit, kerkesa mund te behet ketu. Une nuk kam bere kete kerkese sepse mendoj se ky prjekt perfshihet tek wikibooks. Puntori 9 Shkurt 2009 15:29 (CET) Ok.Faliminderit--Tufche 9 Shkurt 2009 16:38 (CET) Stampa:Sqwikipedia Hello, sorry for the English, can I just ask something: what is the motivation behind Stampa:Sqwikipedia? You are hopefully aware that by the rules of the Wikimedia Foundation, you are not allowed to host material that isn't free for reuse elsewhere, except in the narrowly defined circumstances of US "fair use" and with corresponding rationales (irreplaceability and all that)? This template looks very much as if it was quite incompatible with the free content idea. Future Perfect at Sunrise 10 Shkurt 2009 11:48 (CET) ::Hi, ::All the content under this template is free to use in sites with Albanian Language text. In other hand the license for other materials is questionable, so to avoid this situation we have created one template with which we let others know that it's not allowed to copy from this wikipedia. If you find somewhere same picture different licensed then use it. ::Kind Regars. Puntori 10 Shkurt 2009 11:55 (CET) :::I'm not sure you got my point. I understand what this rule is meant to be. What I'm saying is: you can't do that. The Wikimedia Foundation doesn't allow you to host content under conditions like that. (Also, perhaps you could explain why the licensing is supposed to be restricted to Albanian-language sites, but that's just a matter of curiosity, not the main point.) :::I've raised this point on Meta. Most likely the Foundation will tell you to either delete these images or make sure they get properly re-licensed. But since most of them don't seem to be user-made anyway, I'm not sure how much control over them you have. By the way, why is there no information about their sources and actual copyright status? Future Perfect at Sunrise 10 Shkurt 2009 12:02 (CET) ::I'm writing about the current situation of those pictures. We have raised also a request to find out about those pictures, because are over 50 years old. ::I'm surprised what's your problem to delete our pictures. This reaction is ridiculous and also you are underestimating and accusing us for disability to work with this project. ::The most important think is that this content is not making you problem and it's not under your investigation, so why you don't let us do our job, and you do yours. ::If we want we can license those pictures with some license and you can't prove wrong, but that's not our point. We want to find out the right license, in the end that is content of our culture and our history we do protect this culture and history, (sorry to say) but not you. ::Kind Regars. Puntori 10 Shkurt 2009 12:20 (CET) ::: Uhm, no, that's not how it works. Either these are "Free Cultural Works", then we can use them on any website we like, or they are non-free content, then you are bound by the rules of the Foundation policy. Whether they are your "culture and history" or not or whether I'm Albanian or not is entirely beside the point. ::: But you haven't answered my other question either: why do you think these are free on Albanian-language wikimedia sites only? I mean, it's not the case that a user has created them and then released them intentionally under this condition, right? So, where does that restriction come from? ::: Of course, if you want to argue that some of these items are in the public domain because of their age, that's fine, but what does that have to do with the language of the site it's hosted on? ::: Just as a last point, about your remark about "not your job": Nope. I'm a Wikipedian just like you and I have every right in the world to take an interest in proper practices in any part of the Wikimedia projects I choose. I'm trying to help you here, because if you go on like this, the Stewards will soon come along and force you to delete all your images, the lot of them. Future Perfect at Sunrise 10 Shkurt 2009 12:29 (CET) ::Anyways, I suggest you to leave this situation until we clear it, because we know where to search for true information. If you force us we will license this content, and then you prove wrong. You are wasting your time in wrong place. I understand Wikipedia and it's rules very well. But' you don't understand the situation in SQ.Wikipedia, so please let us in peace to do our job. ::I didn't said that this content is used just in sq.wikipedia, I said it's allowed in Albanian Language sites (you have this content in Albanian Language sites allover the internet), which is not a logical decision, so I said "we are investigating to find the right license". Is that hard to be understood? ::I really can't understand you. I said so many times that we work on this. What is so hard to be understood. I will say to you that no steward can come and delete nothing before see and understand the situation. Why should I explaine you the situation. I explained the situation with the content so it's enough. ::I know that you have right to help, but please, please don't try to help somewhere where you have no idea about, even you think you have. ::This is my lest comment. Since you are interested to make mess (because you don't have other thing to do), we wait the decision made in Meta and than you will see our reaction. ::Kind Regards. Puntori 10 Shkurt 2009 12:46 (CET) ::: Forgive me if I try asking a concrete question one more time: What is the actual copyright situation of, say, Figura:P. Romake në Ballkan shk.II.PNG? What is the source, who owns the copyright? Where is this "investigation" taking place that you talk of? Future Perfect at Sunrise 10 Shkurt 2009 12:56 (CET) ::Have I licensed that picture? ::Do I look like I want to lose time talking with you? Puntori 10 Shkurt 2009 14:12 (CET) :::What Future Perfect at Sunrise is trying to tell you is that this template is not acceptable for a Wikimedia project. The important thing to understand is the difference between "free" (meaning it didn't cost you anything) and "free" (meaning that you have the freedom to copy it). Sometimes, we use the expression "free as in speech, not as in soda". Wikimedia's licensing policy explains the rules. In order for you to use an image, one of three things must be the case: :::# The image may be in the public domain. This is usually because the copyright has expired. The term of copyright depends on the country in which the image was created or published, but in general is 70 years after the death of the author. :::# The image may be licensed under an acceptable license. In this case, the author of the work must explicitly agree to let us use an image under the terms of an acceptable license, such as the GFDL. Merely uploading it to a public website does NOT make an image acceptable. :::# Your project may create an "Exemption Doctrine Policy" similar to en:Non-free content. This policy is very narrow and you can only use a non-free image under a claim of fair use if it is impossible to ever get a free version of it. :::Your template's prohibition on copying an image to another Wikimedia project is incompatible with Foundation policy. If the image is a "free" image, then anyone can copy it. If it is being used under a claim of fair use, then any other Wikipedia that permits fair use images should also be able to use it. I hope this helps. --B 10 Shkurt 2009 16:37 (CET) ::::You realy are funny. Can't you understand that this is a temporary added template? How many times I should say it? What is wrong with you people? ::::I repeate one more time:This template is temporary added until we find the right license of those uploadswhich are over 50 years old, until we do that you don't have right to copy them from here.. ::::Is this hard to be understood? ::::You know what. Next comment about this topic write in Wikipedia:Kuvendi. If you do write here I will delete it.' Puntori 10 Shkurt 2009 16:47 (CET) Le të qarkulloj Letë qarkulloj tipi deri sa të mësojë të komunikojë në mënyrë të civilizuar. Le të mësojë që këtu është sq.Wikipedia dhe njerzit përshedeten me fjalë shqipe. --Hipi Zhdripi 11 Shkurt 2009 01:36 (CET) ::Me te than te drejten. Jam shqiptar. Du me than se ka fat ky tip qe nuk shihemi sy me sy, se skan pas faj te part e ton qe personave te till shuplaka gojes ju kan dhan e nuk kan ca kryt me ju ba muhabet. Sipas vleresimeve te mia "nervore" ky tip dje me pas pas kontakt personal kesi lloji e kish perjetu ndonje skuqje te faqeve. :D Puntori 11 Shkurt 2009 09:57 (CET) Lutje Po un Rizvani ashtu ma muër mendja edhe dërgova at matrial(faqe) por nuk qonka puna si men dova un, pra kërkoj falje edhe rregullonie ju për mu nqoft se mundet.ju lutem mos më bllokoni!--pun pun nat e dit për me pa pak drit 11 Shkurt 2009 21:05 (CET) E tash un nuk guxoj me përmirsu se mos e prishi ala ma shum tue mendu ta përmirsoj që t'mos u shtohet pun juve edhe mu më vjen keq që u kam shtu pun.--pun pun nat e dit për me pa pak drit 11 Shkurt 2009 21:40 (CET) :Ne rregull. nuk do te bllokoheni, vetem ju lutemi te mos postoni ato materiale metej. Pune te mbare ne wikipedia. —Puntori 11 Shkurt 2009 22:59 (CET)